Bakugou's Guide to Decisive Conflict Resolution
by SailwritoMD
Summary: Bakugou gives his classmates tips on passion, motivation and yelling
1. Preface

**Publisher's Notes**

You've witnessed his victories. You've rallied to his battle cries. You've studied his works.

And now, for the first time, the unbridled rawness of the Number 2 Hero is recorded for all to marvel. These notes served as the foundation for such books like Always on Top: Ensuring Victory and Blowing Away the Odds, and shed light on a personal window of the growth of the Shogun of Explodokills.

This first volume covers the nascent years of the Shogun's education at UA, when he stood at the forefront of the Accelerated Hero Corps.

 **Foreword**

What you see is what you get. There's nothing in here I haven't said before. The greatest lesson this will give you is in repetition.

\- The Shogun


	2. Kirishima and Stress Relief

**1\. Kirishima**

The first meaningful lesson came in the midst of an exam cramming session. Bakugou had been running calculus drills in a bid to stop his companion from defiantly yelling at his exercise book, when he noticed that it was time for their scheduled break. It seemed a waste to let Kirishima spend his rage fruitlessly, so he decided to let him learn something else for a change. He slammed the tabletop as he barked, "Hey, spike hair, new tip!"

"Huh?" He stopped mid-yell, pencil hovering dangerously over a chain rule problem.

"You gotta scream louder. Don't let anyone interrupt you like that again. When someone tries, make him regret it for the rest of their week. Or else the schoolwork will swamp you."

Taken aback, Kirishima raised his hands. "Isn't that a bit extreme? This stuff is tough but not that-"

"That's why you start now when you know it'll shut up and take it," growled Bakugou. "Things won't always be so rosy. There's still integration and polynomials left. Those will make this seem like counting on your fingers. Look at this one!"

He'd been flipping through his own book during his tirade, and now he slammed his hand on one page. The other customers jumped at the commotion. An attendant approached before catching sight of Bakugou's face. She then smoothly changed course for a hastily-emptied table to clear the dishes.

The question itself was one line long, but his working filled the whole page. Furious scrawls blotted out the neat lines of his failed attempts. What remained were an elegant set of steps and a solution.

"This dammed thing took me an hour to clear. Know what happened halfway through?" He flipped open his phone and showed Kaminari's face. "This lightning bug called me. This is how I showed him what was what."

He pushed the button before Kirishima could stop him, but he made an effort all the same. "Hey, he's probably studying at Yaoyorozu's house right now. We shouldn't disturb them."

"You say that, but he should have known that when he called me for a movie at midnight," Bakugou spat.

XXXXX

Sighing contentedly after his tea and biscuits, Kaminari carefully dabbed at his lips with a laced cloth. "What a delightful snack, Yaoyorozu. I feel like I could finish ten whole past year papers this afternoon."

His hostess smiled, her eyes glinting. "I'm so glad you enjoy this, Kaminari. This is one of my favorite ways of motivating myself as well! Oh? Your phone's ringing."

Kaminari reached over. "Bakugou? Maybe he's changed his mind about Atlantic Rim. Yo, what's-"

"You stupid straw-topped airhead!" The rest yelped at the volume of the call, but when Kaminari checked he found the speakers weren't on. "Stop getting distracted and causing trouble for people! It's bad enough that you're failing all your tests, you don't need to multiply your mistakes! Get back to your books before I smash you into them!"

"Ba-Baku-" he began.

"I'm not repeating myself!" With that, he hung up, leaving Kaminari holding his phone in utter bewilderment.

"Whey?" He finally remarked, gripping the phone until his knuckles whitened.

"We have to save him!" cried Sero as he tried to extract the phone. Beside him, Mina began shovelling tea and biscuits into his mouth.

XXXXX

"That's how you do it. Got it?" he looked askance at Kirishima.

"Dude! Yes, yes I got it! Stop harassing our classmates, I got it crystal clear! Dang, you really know how to push someone, don't you," he remarked wryly as he picked up his pencil.

As his tutor opened his mouth, he added, "Don't say anything. I've got a problem to solve."

He hurriedly dove into his calculus with renewed fervour, trying to ignore the frozen expression on Bakugou's face. It seemed to resemble a smile under his enraged eyes as he realised how well his lesson had been taken.


End file.
